


Platonic

by hykiwo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hykiwo/pseuds/hykiwo
Summary: This is just a short kiho au based on the music film because I love my gay colleges boys.





	Platonic

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of the boys are just mentioned since this is short,,  
> I hope you enjoy !

It has been months. Months since Kihyun started to work on this equation, on this question of time travelling, in order to save that unknown man. That feeling of emergency was growing a bit more everyday, he felt like suffocating, almost scared when the clock hit 11:14.

Wherever he was, whatever he was doing, when the clock hit 11:14, he would always get that vision of a man, tall and well dressed, stuck in a train, his facial expression dark and worried.

  
And today wasn’t an exception. As he was working on, what he hoped, was the end of the equation, concentrated on his notebook, his vision went black for a second and the man appeared again, but this time he was looking at what seemed like a broken pocket watch before looking up at Kihyun. He seemed exhausted.

  
“Hyungwon..” Kihyun breathed without realising, jolting a little when someone knocked softly on the table he was sitting at. Kihyun looked up to see Hoseok, his leather jacket topping a black turtleneck, a hint of concern in his eyes.

  
“What did you say ?” Hoseok asked, head slightly tilted to the left.  
“The man of the train... His name's Hyungwon...” Kihyun breathed as he blinked with realisation.

  
“Did he told you that ? He never talked to us before..” Hoseok frowned a little.

  
“No.. No I don’t know hyung I just know that his name is Hyungwon and that.. he’s running out of time. We are running out of time.” Kihyun got up quickly, grabbing his notebook before storming to the whiteboard.

Hoseok let him go, observing the younger man as he frantically wrote what he did today with the rest of his discoveries.  
For as far as he can remember, Hoseok has always been with Kihyun, from kindergarten to college, the two were inseparable. So it wasn’t really surprising when both of them started to have almost the same visions at 11:14 everyday. When Kihyun first talked about it to Hoseok, they both thought that they were watching too much sci-fi movies.. But there was something. Something bigger and threatening about these visions. The man was in danger, they were in danger. Their instinct were screaming at them to do something.

  
Kihyun didn’t know where this idea of time loops came from when Hoseok first brought the subject, “an intuition” the older had answered, and somehow, they ended up sharing their knowledge, Kihyun as a mathematics major and Hoseok as a physics major, to find a clue to this mystery. Kihyun trusted Hoseok with his life, he was his best friend, his soulmate, his brother.. And maybe, after all these years, something bigger started to grow in Kihyun's heart when he saw the man. A warm feeling that was making him blush when Hoseok laughed at Kihyun's nagging and calling him cute, when the older was sliding his harm around Kihyun’s shoulders as they were walking down their shared apartment or when Hoseok was entering Kihyun's room with a mug of warm milk mixed with a big spoon of honey to calm the younger when he had nightmares. Hoseok has always been a caring and selfless person, but for an unknown reason, Kihyun was more and more affected by the other's man attention.

Hoseok finally joined Kihyun, dropping his bag on the floor before taking a look at what the younger was writting, he stayed silent for a moment, before glancing at Kihyun, smiling as the other concentrated expression, nose scrunched and his index finger trapped between his teeth.

  
“There’s something missing... “ kihyun mumbled for himself, obviously frustrated.  
“Mey vision also changed today Ki.” Hoseok said and big brown eyes met his as Kihyun turned to face him, trying to ignore how his heart skipped a beat at the name.  
“What did you saw ?..” He asked expectantly.  
Hoseok remained silent but grabbed the pen from Kihyun's hand and wrote something on the whiteboard.

  
X = 4155102M

  
Kihyun took a step back to look at what Hoseok wrote and the rest of what was on the whiteboard. Hoseok smiled slightly, letting everything sink in Kihyun’s mind.

  
“Holy shit.. Hyung that's..”

  
“It was the number of the train. The other’s guys that appeared in our visions were there too this time.” The older explained and Kihyun quickly grabbed his phone to check something.

  
“We need to go hyung. Now. We're running out of time. We need to hurry.” His voice was shaking and as he was leaving he felt Hoseok’s strong hand on his arm, making him face the other. The look on Hoseok’s eyes made Kihyun’s heart clench painfully in his chest.

  
“Kihyun you don’t even know what is going to happen there. You can’t go just like that and..”

  
“And what ?!” Kihyun snapped, everything was getting on his nerve, he was tired, he wanted answers, he wanted this to stop. “And what hyung ?.. We've been having those visions for months now, I can’t even sleep at night because of all of this. Don’t you want to understand ? Because I do. You don’t need to come with me if you don’t want to.” He breathed loudly, avoiding Hoseok’s eyes.

  
“I don’t want to lose you Ki, you’re my best friend and I’m worried we don’t even know if it’s going to work .”

  
‘ _My best friend_ ’ Kihyun thought bitterly ‘of _course.._ ’.  
The younger closed his eyes and sighed, trying to repress that sudden need to cry, to tell him how he feels. But Kihyun smiled and grabbed Hoseok’s hand who was still resting on his arm, making the older lose his grip on it.

  
“I get it hyung. You’re my best friend after all. And I’m scared to no end.. But I didn’t worked so much to.. give up now.”

  
Kihyun finally looked Hoseok in the eyes. He didn’t know why he was so.. disappointed. Kihyun was just Hoseok’s best friend. Nothing less, nothing more. When Kihyun exited the room, he breathed loudly, fighting back the tears in his eyes.

  
“Kihyun !!” Hoseok’s voice echoed in the hallway and Kihyun hesitated before turning back to watch Hoseok running after him.

  
“Wait..” Hoseok breathed when he was at Kihyun's side, a small smile on his lips. “We started this together, we finish this together. I’m not leaving you alone. Never.” His smile grew wider as he slid his arm around Kihyun's shoulders, walking his way out of the building.

Maybe Hoseok didn’t see Kihyun as more than his best friend, but Kihyun was sure of one thing ; as long as Hoseok is by his side, he can do everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm craving validation so I would be soo grateful if you let a comment about what you thought !  
> Love yall !


End file.
